


Let's Go

by eanard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and he a real suhoe, suho centered, there's other characters but imma tag the most importants only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Junmyeon likes attention. He loves having power.Based on f(x)'s song: Papi





	

**Author's Note:**

> So idk why i made this. Just, that song is so good y'know? I speed wrote it. So, sorry if there's mistakes byee.

He’s always been like this. Ever since he found out he felt no attraction for girls whatsoever, his body had an awakening. He wanted to make men drool for him, he wanted men to fall for him.

 

His first prey was his 10th grade classroom teacher, who got fired because they’d found them in a very compromising position inside the teacher’s lounge. Junmyeon acted like the victim, and everyone believed him. Why wouldn’t they? He was first on his year group and his father was one of the school’s main investors. _The world is mine._ He gave the older man one last wink and never saw him again in his life. That first experience exhilarated him.

 

Soon enough, he started to meet older boys. University students. Handsome young men who told him he was beautiful, that his body was lithe, that his ass was superb. Junmyeon loved the attention, it filled him with confidence and made him want more. _Pick and choose, what should we do?_ He never stayed with one boy more than a week. He’s young and desirable, why should he limit himself to only one person when there were so many more to meet? He wouldn’t let love get in between his fun.

 

Graduation came around, and so did the graduation ceremony (Which he remembers greatly. He fucked with a guy a year younger than him).

 

When he went to university he finally freely exploited all his tricks. _Ain’t none hotter than us now_. He dressed with revealing clothes and dyed his hair. Many girls liked him, but all he did was barely nod and smile to them. He didn’t like tits. But luckily, the female attention lead to many guys envying him, some even hating him. Which Junmyeon found pretty entertaining. One time a girl named Do Kyungsoo confessed to him, and honestly, he had no interest. But what he did have interest in was the frown on Park Chanyeol’s face, one of the tallest and best looking boys on campus. So of course, Junmyeon lead the girl on, and smirked to the other every time the girl wasn’t looking. _Can you handle it Honey?_ After Junmyeon finally dropped the final string, Chanyeol ended up pushing him against a wall angrily and they kissed amongst other things. Jealousy did wonderful things indeed.

 

His friends told him that he’s insane, that no one would think Junmyeon was like that just based on his appearance.

 

“Dude. You’re a literal slut” Luhan said

“I know” he replied with a smirk.

“You’re my idol, I worship you” Baekhyun preached.

 

There had been a time at school in where Junmyeon wanted to get handsy with Luhan. But after two months trying to get into his pants, he gave up and somehow they ended being pretty good friends. In the case of Baekhyun, he’s known the guy all his life; their families lived in the same street. There’s been many times Junmyeon’s fucked with the boys' friends. Luhan’s soccer buddy, Minseok. Done. Baekhyun’s younger friend Sehun? They made out after one of Junmyeon’s English tutoring sessions. Getting boys was so easy.

 

But as he grew up, he started to notice that adoration in the form of words was not enough. And that’s how he ended up entangled in the whole daddy/baby business during his last years of university, using the name Suho as an alias. That way he not only enjoyed a good fuck from a handsome stranger, but also received a huge amount of money out of the guy’s pocket. Junmyeon had never been happier. There was especially a man who paid so much for his services and bought him expensive stuff. Lay, as the man let himself be known to Junmyeon, was a Chinese business man. Y _ou know yeah I kinda like it_. Junmyeon definitely had favoritism over the Chinese man. He often asked Luhan how to say stuff in Chinese to use later on and impress Lay. It was the closest he’s ever gotten to feel what he supposes is love. But the presents and the elegant dinners were cut short. The man was getting married and went back to China. It was the first time Junmyeon felt his heart ache. He decided never to let it feel like that.

 

Some of his costumers ended up as his friends. For example, Kai and Chen. Kai was a very sadistic high school senior, who often called him to mess around because he was stressed. _We’re too young to talk about life._ Chen was a student at a nearby college, closeted to all his friends, and the only way to relieve his boners was with Junmyeon’s help. After a while they all revealed their true names. Kai was Jongin and Chen was Jongdae. They ended up meeting in the weekends without any business purpose and Luhan and Jongdae started dating.

 

All throughout his life he’s wanted people to desire him. But never has he, himself, desired someone. Not until he was accepted as a work applicant at Wu industries, a Chinese phone company. It was fairly small and just recently established in Korea, but that’s also the reason why Junmyeon managed to get in so easily. With his outstanding diplomas and certifications, he was accepted immediately.

 

And how can he say it? The moment his eyes landed on the CEO of the company, he felt something. An urge to bite the man’s neck and run his tongue all over his body, in wonderment for how he tasted.

 

“I’m Wu Yi Fan” the tall man said with accented Korean.

 

That was the first time he desired somebody. He wanted to see the man on his knees, he wanted to see the man’s lips bruised, neck filled with hickeys Junmyeon’s made. He wanted to destroy that man, to make him fall. But at the same time, he wanted the man to destroy him, to dominate him. Junmyeon never thought he could be any kinkier, but apparently, there was always space for new ideas on his mind.

 

And he knew he made the CEO nervous. Junmyeon was alluring without trying, but when he did try, he was dangerous. Any time their eyes met, the older business man would gulp and quickly turn his view elsewhere. Cute. The man was cute, and annoyingly good looking. Junmyeon wanted to get into his pants very badly.

 

Jongin asked him if it was okay, Jongdae was worried too. _Everyone stopped me from picking_. What if he lost his job because of his lustful ass? Would Junmyeon be okay? Was getting a good fuck that much more important than a stable income and a comfortable life? He would often laugh. His friends worried too much. If that did happen, he could apply to any other company. It wasn’t the end if he got fired.

 

 _Papi, let’s go!_  And so he experimented with Wu Yi Fan. They became closer over the course of the months and Junmyeon watched the taller slowly getting wrapped up under his finger. It was endearing, funny even. Every time Junmyeon flirted with Zitao, the CEO was looking at them with a pout. Junmyeon loved this game. It was definitely different from how he felt for Lay, but he thinks he prefers this than what he had with the other business man.

 

He’d already made a final plan to get into the CEO’s pants when he got surprised. All his chess pieces were invalid. The older man was the one who took the first step, and asked him out on a date. Junmyeon was dumbfounded, and when they went out he didn’t know what to do. This had not been on his plan. His plan was meeting the guy inside a hotel room with a king-sized bed in the middle. He absolutely didn’t expect Wu Yi Fan to be this goofy and sincere. It almost made his stomach sick, the man was so honest, whilst all Junmyeon had wanted was a good fuck.

 

It scared him. This development scared him. This had never happened to him before. It was unknown territory. _Surreal, Surreal._

_Hey I know the answer_

_Even though I’m responsible_

_The after taste of my choices_

 

It was clear what was happening. It was as clear as water on a sunny day.

 

Junmyeon was falling for Wu Yi Fan. And he can only blame himself, his heart. After all these years fucking around, his feelings seemed to finally want to make something out of Junmyeon’s life.

 

And so, he let himself be charmed by his boss. _Baby you better come get me, get me!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i want an f(x) comeback yo :(
> 
> important: pls tell me if the lyrics of the song in middle of the narration make it awkward. If so i can remove it.


End file.
